Ex Machina
Ex Machina is published by DC Comics under the WildStorm imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ex Machina #32: 21 Nov 2007 Current Issue :Ex Machina #33: 19 Dec 2007 Next Issue :Ex Machina #34: 20 Feb 2008 Status Irregular on-going series. First published in 2004. Characters Main Characters *'Mitchell Hundred/The Great Machine' - The only known super-powered being on the planet. Former super-hero, now the mayor of New York. A political independent who gained fame after stopping the second plane from flying into the World Trade Center tower. Has the ability to control machines with his voice. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ex Machina #33 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ex Machina #32 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Ex Machina Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218148 - (forthcoming, June 2008) Trade Paperbacks *'Ex Machina, book 1: The First Hundred Days' - Collects #1-5. " Set in our modern-day world, Ex Machina tells the story of civil engineer Mitchell Hundred, who becomes America's first living, breathing super-hero after a strange accident gives him amazing powers. Eventually Mitchell tires of risking his life merely to maintain the status quo, retires from masked crimefighting and runs for mayor of New York City, winning by a landslide. But Mayor Hundred has to worry about more than just budget problems and an antagonistic governor, especially when a mysterious hooded figure begins assassinating plow drivers during the worst snowstorm in the city's history" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401206123 *'Ex Machina, book 2: Tag' - Collects #6-10. "What forced Mayor Hundred to make one of the most controversial decisions in the history of New York politics?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401206263 *'Ex Machina, book 3: Fact v. Fiction' - Collects #11-16. "Mayor Mitchell Hundred must make a difficult decision about his own future, becomes part of a shocking trial complicated by the unexpected arrival of an all-new superhero, and leaves New York City for the first time since his election to embark on a strange adventure." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209882 *'Ex Machina, book 4: March to War' - Collects #17-20 & Ex Machina Special #1-2. "Featuring an Iraq War protest in downtown Manhattan. Plus, an adventure from Mayor Hundred's super-heroic past." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209971 *'Ex Machina, book 5: Smoke Smoke' - Collects #21-25. "Mayor Hundred faces difficult decisions regarding New York City's drug laws. But will a string of brazen, violent robberies and a shocking suicide affect the the Mayor's policy?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213227 *'Ex Machina, book 6: Power Down' - Collects #26-29. "Set during the New York blackout of 2003." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214983 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Brian K. Vaughan. Artist/Creator: Tony Harris. Publishing History First published in 2004. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ex Machina #34: 20 Feb 2008 :Ex Machina #35: 19 Mar 2008 News & Features * 01 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8024 Fighting City Hall: Vaughan talks Ex Machina] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Ex Machina (comic book) Category:Politics Category:Super-Hero